precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantinus II
Pope Constantis II is the current presiding Pope in Rome, appointed on November 25, 1970. As a character, he prefered peace, saying in his first address to the Catholics of the world: "Let us bear arms not of weapons but of compassion and grace." Politics From the beginning of his office, Constatine II encouraged peacefull revolt and action in the face of violent insurection and action. His first action following his coronation Constatine recieved the word of the rebellions in the Philippines, and violence in Africa and Cuba. Quickly, he stuck to his word and promise to the people present at Saint Peter's Square, calling the Archdiocese in Manilla to encourage and organize peacefull demonstration in the wake of violent Philippino uprising and the violent American uprisings. During the Turkish assault on Rome just a day after his official coronation the Pope pleaded with the Ottomans to spare the Vatican City, offering they may rule what they want so long as they did not damage their holy city. Out of respect the Ottomans did such, but also awarded the Holy See the original Papal States in Italy as a reward for their humility. In addition, Constatine sought to acquire land in Cuba from the Republic of Northern Florida. Turkish Assault on Rome During the Turkish attack on Rome the Pope and other Papal Officers pleaded with Turkish forces to spare the Vatican City. In response, the Turks rewarded their humility by granting them their old Papal States and allowing the Vatican City to operate independent of greater Rome. The Vatican City and the Papacy under Constatine also attended to the injured and uprooted amid their apartments. Tending to the injured within the Papal Apartments as well as seeing to care being excercised to the farmers and peasants of Southern Italy, which the Ottoman and French campaigns have not touched. Later, the Pope met with the French, organizing their rites to control of Southern Italy for the purpose of securing a untouched and peacefull land for refugees in the Vatican, or from elsewhere in Italy. At the signing of this proposal, the French agreed to recognize all of Southern Italy as papal. The Ottomans effectivlly agreed as well. Cuba Constatine managed to acquire land in Cuba from the RNF in short time and on Nobember 26, 1970 while both tending to the distraught shifted by the French and Turks acquired territories in Cuba. From there they immediatly began organizing the construction of schools and clinics to accomodate for the men and women displaced and effected by the conflicts between Cuban Rebels and the RNF military. Philippines The Pope encouraged peacefull revolt in the Philippines as an ansewer to American and rebel violence in the region. Under this pretense, the Catholics of the Philippines would establish through not raising a provisional government. Though, one that would be threatened by the island's rebels and ultimately China. The Government of Luzon would - in a limited extent - adapt the original Papal provisional government. Though under this the Church would be permitted to exist outside of the government. But also operates as an advisory body and a organization the ruling communist body would need to see they are at terms with. Conflict Resolution in Italy Following the formal defeat of the Batistain regieme in Italy on May 28, 1977 Constatine II himself personally moderated discussions for the formal surrender of the Batistans and the transition from Batista to the Romani Republic. Other Abasplores, the player in charge of the papacy in its short time active never detailed much of the Pope's personal life or background, simply his personal life. Though through his actions through the Holy See and the lack of mid-teir officer interpretation and execution of orders it can be widely believed Constatine II is a major supporter of peace through negotiation and peaceful, non-violent protest. It's not known either who came before Constatine II on the papal scene, so it is perhaps something up for grabs. Or worth hunting Abas down. Sign up sheet http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/15/70820.page#3211358 Category:Characters Category:Europe